


Preparation

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm finds an unexpected ally in his feud with Hayes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

Hayes checked out the rather unprepossessing collection of Fleeters Reed had assembled for the self-defense class: The smart-ass chief engineer, the timid linguist, the overeager young helmsman and an older, rather well-built man he had never seen in class before, and yet, he seemed vaguely familiar.

“Let’s start with you.” He pointed at the newcomer.

The man looked to Reed and received a small, wordless nod.

“How would you like him prepared, _monsieur_?” Chopped, diced or cubed?” The man had pulled a wicked-looking knife from somewhere in his uniform.

“Surprise me, Chef,” Reed answered.

Hayes knew he was in trouble.


End file.
